The Blind Meister: Return of Kishins
by X0LaughterIsMedication0X
Summary: Blaize, the blind meister, and her weapon, kitt, have been looking forward to living in Death City for a while now and finally found it wastime to go, but when others begin to question things Blaize can't answer and people start dying, will they stay?
1. ChapterOne: The Blind Meister's Story

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Soul Eater.

P/s: The characters I've added in(Blaize and Kitt) are on my Deviant Art under my account X0XLaughteriscomedyX….Enjoy! ^^

||Prologue||

'_It wasn't always like this, it really wasn't' I tried to reason with myself as my bare feet hit the ground. I felt around, easily getting by objects, feeling their vibrations and seeing small, colorful movements in the air were my only way around this world now. I kept trying to walk, trying to find-.."Yo! Blaize, wrong way if you're heading to the city with me" Kitt said, laughing. My partner, and boy was he an ass. I quickly felt around, picking up a book, and chucked it towards where I felt his soul wave-length. It was the only way I could see people anymore in this darkness. I could even see and feel his soul, and of course him, move out of the way. "Oh come' on Blaize it's fun to joke around with you, good aim by the way… For a blind girl" Kitt chuckled, only receiving a book to the head. I shrugged, laughing as I had assumed he was rubbing his head in pain by the small motions I felt coming from him. I had rolled my eyes, knowing that when we were little it would always annoy him to see me do that. It didn't bother him now, not that he could see my eyes anyway, I wouldn't allow anyone to. Just at the thought of it I tightened the piece of cloth around my eyes, sighing. "Are you ever going to remove it? Ever?" Kitt questioned, and I could tell by his tone alone that it was bringing up sad memories. I shook my head, "Not after what had happened." I stated sharply._

_**||Flashback||**_

_**A little girl was running around, her brunette hair flying all over the place. She was chasing a boy that seemed to be her own age, which at the time was about ten, he was only a bit shorter then her and had long green hair that almost made him look like a girl. She giggled, finally tackling him. "You're it Kitt" She shouted and kept running until she collided into a rather large looking man. Kitt had immediately come to her, not trusting the man. "Who are you?" Kitt had said, puffing up his chest and trying to act tough, trying to remember styles of fighting people off his father had taught him recently. Kitt was taught early on a count of how often his family had been attacked, though Kitt never knew why so many people wanted his family dead, but he felt it better that way. He wanted to seem strong in front of his partner. **_

_**That's when the little girl got up. "It's time to end it, once and for all" The man said, taking out a rather large and scary looking sword. It had to be his partner. The man started to swing at Kitt, who by now was way too shocked to do anything, and Blaize had raced in front of him easily. After all she had only been steps away. "Move girl or you'll be hurt" The man warned, putting down his weapon a bit. "I dare you" Blaize almost threatened, looking the man up and down. He was tall and muscular with a snake tattoo on his arm. He had on a tight black tank top and what seemed to be black leather pants. Blaize wasn't too interested in his attire, it didn't matter at the moment anyway. Kitt was trying to think of something to do, anything, but he felt like a statue. Just watching as his own best friend was sticking up for his life, quite literally. "Little girl, you don't want to know what his family is doing, they must be stopped" The man said, almost trying to reason with her. In Blaize's eyes it was all lies. "Don't talk, it's easier that way" Blaize stated, basically stating she was ready to fight. The man sighed, chuckling. "Sorry I have to do this, you seem like such a cute little girl too" The man chuckled, starting to ruffle her hair with his hand a bit. Blaize seemed very disturbed by this, glaring. She tried to remove his hand but that's when he gave her a terrifying look, almost the look of someone who had went completely mad, and spoke the words she would soon never forget. "We're all a little mad, sometimes". **_

_**She was about to scream, to yell at him, but before she had the chance to she felt something ripping through her face. The man, while Blaize had been distracted by her hair, had moved his hand down to her face. At this time Blaize didn't know what was happening, she didn't even know much about souls let alone attacks. Blaize was thrown back, blood covering her small face. Kitt finally snapped into action, kicking the man in the jaw while he was distracted, breaking it, waiting for the man's next move. The man glared, snapping his jaw back into place but felt he had done enough damage in one day once he had taken a look at the little girl. Taking out the boy's future meister was enough satisfaction for him. **_

_**He chuckled, "I'll be back, remember that" the man had said, before running off. Kitt felt strong for once, but then it hit him like a shot to the heart. Blaize was hurt! Kitt ran over to where she laid, holding her face. She was mumbling something through her tears that Kitt couldn't understand. "Blaize speak up, please speak up! Please tell me you're ok!" Kitt shouted, trying to remove her small hands from her face. "No! Get away! Go away" Blaize shouted at him, her tears mixing with the blood. "Blaize please tell me you're ok, move your hands" Kitt begged. She then became too weak to fight and it gave Kitt enough time for him to remove her hands from her face, but what he saw left him scarred for a very long time. Her eyelashes were burned off somehow, there were small but deep gashes all around her eyelids and forehead in the shape of a hand print, blood was pouring from each scratch, each gash, it was scary. Even worse…Her eyes. They now had a white film over them. Kitt backed up, scared. "Kitt…I-I…I can't see. Am I opening my eyes?" Blaize said, tearing pouring from the white orbs which were suppose to be gray and full of life like they had been not even five minutes ago. Kitt gulped, nodding. "Yeah, they're open" He murmured. "Then why can't I see! Kitt help me, I think something's wrong" Blaize sobbed, Kitt feeling tears falling down his own cheeks. Kitt then got close, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry Blaize, I'm so sorry" Kitt mumbled, hugging her. **_

_**||End||**_

_Kitt had ended up taking me to his mother, after hours of apologies, only to find out what we had already known. The man had rendered me blind, my eyes were useless as anything more then decoration. His mother had tried year after year to cure my site, my own mother abandoning me claiming I'd be too hard to deal with, but nothing had fully worked, she had only managed to slightly help. I could now see movement and feel vibrations of things and since objects tecniqually always moved it was like little tiny unhelpful outlines of things in blackness, but at least it wasn't only the blackness anymore. I had also found out I could see the outlines of people but mostly I could see their souls. It had been the only good thing out of the whole situation, besides Kitt becoming my protector. It had happened the night after everything had gone on, Kitt had made me make a blood promise with him that he would be my only weapon and my only partner, and of course since he was my best friend, I accepted. Maybe the blood promise was why I could see his soul so vividly, maybe a part of me believed we were bonded as more then just a meister and her weapon. _

_That's when Kitt broke me from my thoughts of the past, "You know, I would've done anything to switch places with you, it'd be a lot easier for the weapon to be blind, not the meister" Kitt said, filled with guilt. He was always like that when the topic was brought up. I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, you already worry too much about me" I stated, chuckling. I could tell by how long we'd been having this conversation over the years he hated himself for not being able to stop me from becoming blind but honestly even if he had tried I know I would've stopped him. It would've happened either way and we both knew it. I knew he wouldn't change the subject so I would. "Look we need to get going to Death City if we ever hope to get into their….School? Academy?" I questioned, wondering what they would consider it. Since Kitt and I lived out in practically the middle of no where when we heard of Death City we had immediately wanted to go. Especially after their problem with the kishin. It had only attracted us even more to go there. "Yeah you're right, we best be on our way" Kitt stated, not sounding as happy as he usually did. That's when he picked me up and easily threw me over his shoulder. I was use to it by now. "So what's the occasion?" I joked with him. "I made you this way, least I can do is carry you" He said sourly, but he didn't mean it towards me. The hatred was towards himself, I couldn't help but think he was the one who should be pitied. While I had easily found a way to get through it, he had never once found his way to get over the fact he had let it happen. I wished almost every moment of my life that I could find a path for him to walk, to help him get over it, but so far nothing. "Plus there's sand, remember? You don't do well in sand" Kitt said, sounding a little less guilty. I giggled. "Well lead me away" I said, almost cuddling into his shoulder. "Okey dokey" he said happily. _

_**Those were our new steps into a new life, but at the time we didn't know that. **_

**I hope you enjoyed! ^^ I decided I'm not going to do the review thing anymore, I'm just going to write and add chapters regardless of reviews. I hope whoever was reading continues to do so ^^**


	2. ChapterTwo: Greetings From Death

Disclaimer: I Still Sadly Do Not Own Soul Eater

D: Why!

It had been a while of walking, I knew that at least because Kitt wouldn't stop complaining. "God it's so hot and you're so heavy" Kitt groaned. "Then put me down dammit! You're not helping if you're just going to call me heavy ya' freak" I yelled at him. "You can't move in sand, it shifts too easily, remember?" He countered. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to guess where I'm going" I fought back. He then chuckled, setting me down. That's when it happened, everything became little shifting lines. They were too overwhelming and started to mess with my head. I gripped my temples, trying to make it stop, that's when Kitt picked me up. "I promise, I won't do that again" Kitt said, sounding more concerned then an 'I told you so' voice. "Please don't" I murmured, sadly. He nodded.

For the remainder of the way it was pretty nice, no yelling, no screaming, no-"Yahooo!" an obnoxious voice came out of no where. I could even feel the annoyance in Kitt, It was kind of funny. "We're here" he informed. "Well then put me down, you didn't tell me we were in the city" I said, smacking him lightly over the head. "I don't remember caring, there's steps so be careful" Kitt said, whispering the last part. That's when I put my hood fully up, not wanting anyone but death to see me at this point. Kitt and I then started walking up the stairs until I felt someone stop me, their hand on my shoulder. "Whoa, who are you?" The boy asked, or at least it sounded like a boy but honestly aside from his soul what evidence did I have? Kitt sighed, "Kid, just leave her alone" He said, bored. Kitt always tried sounding so bored and tough but only I could see through it. He was a pushover, poor thing. "Kid! I'm bigger then you! Look just because your jealous of my size doesn't me-" "Yeah, yeah whatever. Like I gave lil' miss perfect over there a piggyback ride to deal with your ass, let's go find a teacher or something Blaize" Kitt said, not paying attention to the kid anymore. That's when I felt another soul's presence. I immediately turned towards it, "We just need to find death, that is all" I said, simply. Even though I couldn't see them I could feel their glares, and boy did they burn. "Why?" The other one asked. I shrugged, "Just cause', do I really look like a threat?" I asked, chuckling. Kitt laughed, "Yeah you are-" Kitt said, interrupted by me elbowing him in the gut. "Aww! Come' on, I'm tired. That hurt!" Kitt whined. "Ok, I guess not" The one boy had said. "No, they have to fight me first" The boy from before finally spoke up again. "Actually I prefer not to unless I have to" I stated, though moved my feet against the ground, making sure I was picking up on where he was located so there were so surprise attacks. "What? You can't fight with the blind-fold? Why not just take it off?" He said, coming at me. I easily moved out of the way, leaving him attacking random space. It went like that for a while, Kitt sitting down. Since I could feel the vibrations in the ground, I could also feel the movement in his feet and could tell what direction he would move. I was winning so far, of course until I couldn't feel his feet on the ground anymore. I got panicked, "Yo' Blaize, transform, right in front of you" Kitt stated, I held my hands out where I felt him quickly wrap around my fingers, creating metal claw-like weapons(Like Wolverine I guess loll). "Slash, front" Kitt instructed, and I followed.

The boy had fallen down. "Hey, what the hell was that!" He shouted, but once again I felt two more souls come in. "Hey guys! Stop fighting!" It was defiantly a girl, they both were. They both came to the two, I felt hot glares on my skin again. Kitt then turned back to normal. "Good job, you've finally learned left from right" Kitt joked. Blaize laughed sarcastically, "Well when we connect I do get your knowledge…or rather lack of" Blaize joked. She then felt the boy she was fighting not even five minutes ago walk up to her, his footsteps pointing out just how mad he was. With his footsteps she could almost see the entire ground, it meant he was stomping. She then felt a finger poke at her chest. "Why does your weapon have to tell you where to attack! What are you so weak you let your weapon control all your actions!" He yelled. I bit my lip, it was true. I was weak, but there wasn't much, with my injury, that I could do about it. I could sense the anger building up in Kitt, "Kitt, he doesn't know it's not his-" I tried calming him down but it was too late. Kitt charged the boy and punched him. "Don't you DARE call her weak, she's been through more in her life in a day then you have in a year, so you can just shut your arrogant asshole mouth" Kitt yelled. I then walked up to Kitt, putting a hand on his shoulder. It seemed to calm him down. "Kitt, calm down…please" I whispered. He nodded. "Look, we're looking for death and we can fight as long as you please but it's not going to solve anything" I finally spoke up. One of the girls nodded, taking my hand, the other girl following. She then started to walk me into the school, but I wasn't getting enough time to feel out the ground so I was walking pretty slowly. Kitt was looking after me when the boy pulled him back again.

(Kitt P.O.V)

"Hey, who are you?" The boy asked. "I could ask the both of you the same" I countered. "Well I'm Black*Star and I'm going to surpass god" He said, almost a little too excited. "And I'm soul, the girls were Maka and Tsubaki, Maka is my meister and Tsubaki is Black*Star's weapon" the other one explained easily, sounding bored. I sighed, nodding. "I'm Kitt, Blaize's weapon. Her only weapon" I stated, after all Blaize and I had even made it a blood promise. "Sounds interesting, why are you here?" Soul asked. "Because Blaize wanted to be here, and I owe her" I stated simply, though I owed her a lot more then just going to a new city. I owed her my life. Soul only nodded. "But seriously, why do you have to tell her what to do all the time! Sounds crazy" Black*Star shouted. "It's the reason I owe her" I said simply, shrugging. "And that is?" Soul asked, curious. "It's her secret, it's better if she were the one to tell you" I stated. "Now I better follow my meister, she gets overwhelmed around new people" I stated, running after Blaize. I asked several people where they were going and followed their directions, the boys following me.

(Blaize P.O.V)

The girls moved too quickly and it was hard to keep my feet under myself when I didn't know where they were going. 'Oh Kitt, where are you?' I thought, he would usually warn people I couldn't walk well. A few minutes later we stopped and I felt for where I was, finding out a bit too late and tripping a bit. "We're here" One of them said. I could then sense Kitt running right after me, then enter whatever room this was. "Blaize, wow you girls move quickly" Kitt joked. They laughed a bit. "Hey guys, who are the new ones?" death greeted warmly. Blaize looked confused. "I thought you would be…A little more….Scary." She stated. Death chuckled, "Nah, so why are you here?" He asked. "Well, we wanted to join" Kitt said, interrupting me. "Oh well, ok" Death said shrugging. "Wow that was easy" I said, almost not believing it. "Well you're not murderers or anything so I guess it'd be ok" Death stated. I then smiled. "Thanks then, I guess" I said, happily. "Ok well see ya" Death said. That's when Kitt put me on his back again. "I can walk ya' know, you don't always have to carry me" I shouted at him. "Yeah but it's more fun this way" Kitt said, going back out in front of the school, I felt the kids still following us. "I'm sorry about Black*Star, he's a bit-" "Loud" I interrupted the girl. She giggled a bit, nodding. "Don't worry about it, I've lived with Kitt my entire life, I can deal with a little bit of annoying" I joked. Kitt pouted. We all started to talk, getting along. No one was asking about the relationship between Kitt and herself. Maybe it would be fun here for her, maybe she could even make friends…Someone she could tell her secret to.

Hope you liked it :D

Please review.^^ It'd be appreciated just a little bit^^


	3. ChapterThree:BLACKSTAR! YOU IDIOT or not

!Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater!

((Blaize P.O.V))

It had been a long day, maybe too long. We had met everyone there was to meet, we met Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Patty, Liz, Death, Professor stein, some zombie dude, some over-sensitive Blondie, and a total creep that happened to be maka's father, I think his name was Spirit or something. Yep it was pretty eventful, especially meeting spirit, what a creep. "Where are we going to stay?" Kitt asked, probably realizing we were still in front of maka, soul, black*star, and Tsubaki. I blushed, "We'll find somewhere" I said easily, HE KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT LIVING WITH PEOPLE I BARELY KNEW! God I was going to get him later, like with a bat or something. "We have no money" He pointed out, chuckling. He knew he had me. "THEN WE'LL SLEEP ON THE STREETS!" I yelled, not liking he was giving me no choices like usual. Kitt chuckled, knowing he had me. "Fine, fine, but when little mice try to chew on your toes don't blame me" he said, smirking and making the little rat noise. A cold chill then went through my body, thinking of the little critters. Little stupid rats, they reproduce like crazy and ruin all your stuff and chew on you! God they were HORRIBLE, why are they allowed to live! The others seemed amused by our conversation, especially my reactions apparently. "You know if you want you could stay with one of us, you know until you get money…and a place" Tsubaki offered, she seemed to be the motherly one in the group. The others saying something along the lines of 'Yeah, totally'. I then faced Kitt, "You might not see it, but if I could I would glare the hell outta you right now" I threatened, Kitt chuckling. "Why! What'd he do?" Black*Star asked loudly. "She hates sleeping in unfamiliar places, it creeps her out…a lot" Kitt said, knowing it was like that for a week before she got use to living with him. "Well I'm sure the streets would be worse" Soul commented. I sighed, "I suppose" I said nervously. "Oh don't worry Blaize I'll be there to cuddle with you and make you feel safe an-" I managed to stop him by easily punching him in the gut, "I'll be fine" I stated, gritting my teeth. "Wait…I don't get it" Maka said, her voice sounding more interrogating then curious. I then faced where I heard the voice, this seemed to make her even more curious. "How do you know where we are if you have that blindfold on?" She questioned. I shrugged, "It's a challenge but you get use to it" I finally said, they didn't need to know about my life, not yet anyway. The blindfold was my mask, it kept me a normal person. If anyone were to see my eyes they would be horrified. I mean my eyebrows and eyelashes grew back but there were scars on the eyelids and my eyes were a foggy glassed over white color. Not exactly someone you'd walk up to. "Why don't you just take it off? You look like a serial killer or something" Black*Star said obnoxiously. "Maybe I am" I stated, remaining as serious as possible. That's when I felt all of them stop walking, their gazes on me again in an almost hilariously scared way. Kitt laughed, and the others soon joined. I smirked, boy they were gullible. "So since your cool and all I guess you can stay with us" Black*Star said, sounding like Tsubaki might've talked him into it. Kitt shrugged, not caring either way of course. "Sure, sounds…fun" Kitt said, trying to chose his words carefully. "Then it's decided, I am truly better then maka and soul because they'd rather stay with us Tsubaki" Black*star cheered. I only sighed, nope it wasn't Tsubaki that made him do it, it was his ego…Of course. I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one a bit irritated by the comment. It cause Black*star and Maka to yell back and forth a bit, while I wasn't really all that interested in listening, Black*star's voice was so obnoxious it was hard not to. 'Oh boy, a whole night of that' was all I was thinking, Kitt obviously reading my mind and chuckling at either me or their verbal fight.

When we finally got to their home they set up two small sleeping bags in what Kitt explained looked like either a dinning room or a living room. It wasn't like I could take a tour of the house. Though I didn't care either way as long as we both got to sleep. I then thanked them, crawling into the sleeping bag. I yawned quite loudly, looking over at Kitt. He was already asleep, his body twitching in an odd position, he must've been dreaming of fighting or running or something, I slowly crawled over to him. I bit my lip, nervously. I then lightly put a hand on his cheek, feeling his face. It had changed, a lot. His face wasn't as pudgy with baby fat anymore, it was starting to become a bit structured, even if it was just a bit. I chuckled, regardless of what happened between us we were still those ten year olds running through a field playing tag. Well at heart anyway. I wondered sometimes what he was thinking while he was sleeping, if he had ever dreamed of the times I was able to see his face, his smile. I smiled, finally relaxing a bit. If he had woke up he probably would've thought I was a creep, but a part of me at least wanted to remember what his face was like. I could feel both the pain and happiness that came with being like this. I wasn't able to see, but now I had Kitt as my devoted friend and partner and in my opinion that was all I needed. I then felt his cheeks raise a bit, he must've been smiling or something. I giggled and kissed his forehead. "Night" I murmured, before heading back to my own sleeping bag and falling into a light sleep.

Not even an hour later I felt something tugging at my face. I tried to ignore it but I kept feeling a weird tugging. I even tried to swat away whatever was messing with me and it had worked….. For a while. I then tried to settle back into my sleep instead of the half sleep I was in now, too tired to determine who it was. That's when I felt a sudden breeze on my eyes, I knew that wasn't normal! MY BLIND-FOLD! I was now fully awake, eyes wide open as far as I knew, when I heard a boy scream. It was Black*star, I could tell by the obnoxious voice, he had succeeded in fully taking off my blindfold. I then felt panicked, feeling around for my blind fold but it was in vain. "Where'd you put it? Where!" I cried, feeling weak, unaccepted…like I did so long ago. I kept feeling around, feeling like I was having a panic attack. I could feel him hesitate before taking my hand and putting my blindfold in it. The fabric felt like heaven at this point, I finally calmed down as I put it back on. I then stood up, looking down at him. "How could you!" I yelled at him, finally the noise woke Kitt up. "Hey, everyone ok?" He asked tiredly, Black*star still in shock. "We need to leave. Now. We can find a new city" I said, turning towards the door. "What happened?" Black*Star asked, finally speaking up. "I was attacked, when I was young. Soul impact right to the face, it effected my eyes more so" I explained. I could feel the shock in Kitt, that I would even explain. "Hey! That's a secr-" "He took off my blindfold while I was sleeping" I said, interrupting Kitt. Kitt sighed tiredly, maybe knowing he'd have to carry me again, getting up. "Which city now? Not the one we were just in either, it sucks there" Kitt asked, of course it never effected him where we lived, regardless he was always there for me. He only then began stretching out his muscles a bit. "What do you mean!" Black*star questioned, screaming of course. "Well once everyone finds out" I stopped, chuckling. "…..Well who would want to hang out with a blind freak?" I questioned, still facing where I thought the door might be. "Well first of all you're facing the bathroom, and second of all who said I'd tell! I'm the big star here, why would I let you take any of the stage?" Black*star questioned. I then faced him, "You confuse me sometimes, I don't know if you're ignorant or just stupid" I said, I was actually happy that he wasn't going to speak about it to anyone. I liked Death City and now I didn't have to move just to feel normal. "I'M NOT STUPID" He yelled at me. I only laughed, nodding. "Can we still stay for a while?" I asked, being more serious this time. "Yeah, I guess" He said, simply shrugging. I smirked, "Thanks" I said simply, going back to my sleeping bag, thinking he would go back to his room, but he didn't. He just seemed to stand there. I decided it didn't matter after a few minutes and started to fall back asleep again.

"One question though, why don't you want people to know? You'd steal the stage with how amazing it is you still fight. You'd be a big star, not bigger then me, of course, but still" Black*Star questioned, waking me up a bit. I sighed, trying to think of how to explain it to someone like him. "Black*Star, people admire you. Not only because you're so loud and obnoxious and probably free to be yourself and all that. They're probably jealous of how much you work on being the best, it's obvious you just don't go around saying it for nothing" I explained, his soul swelled with pride just hearing it. "I know, I know. We can't all be as big a star as me" black*star said, obviously soaking in his own ego. "Well I'm blind, I can't even find a proper door let alone fight properly, and all I have is Kitt." I said. "Hey!" Kitt said, obviously offended and awake. Damn he was quiet. "And while Kitt is the best partner I could ever have" I said, for Kitt of course. I knew he was defiantly proud of that. "People don't see injured people as strong people anymore, they see them as lesser beings. I'm done being pitied and looked down on. That's why I left my home town and why'd I'd leave here" I finally explained. For once in the whole time I had known black*star, even though it had only been a day but let's be honest it only took that much time to know how about himself and obnoxious he could be, he had went silent actually thinking over the words he had heard. He then scoffed, I could feel motion so he must've been nodding or something. Not that I could tell. I laughed a bit anyhow. "And thanks by the way" I mumbled, sleepily thinking about how nice sleep sounded. "For what?" he questioned, laughing loudly. "Not being stupid and pitying me" I stated simply. He then laughed again, "Don't mention it, told ya' I wasn't stupid" He said, walking back to what might've been his room. "You see? I'm not the only good person out there" Kitt joked, obviously feeling happy. "Thank god, I was starting to think I'd have to lower my standards" I joked, feeling a pillow make contact with my face. "Oh sure, pick on the blind girl" I joked with him, but heard he was back to sleep by his obnoxious snoring. I laughed a bit, "Poor boy, carrying me all that way. He defiantly deserves to sleep" I mumbled, finally able to settle down in my sleeping bag again. I tied my blindfold a bit tighter before relaxing my body and slowly fading into sleep.

Hope you loved it :D Review pwease ^^


	4. ChapterFour: First Mission, He's Back!

!Disclaimer! I does not own!

Once I had settled into a much heavier sleep I started to dream. It wasn't new to me or anything, I mean I'd had dreams before, but this one was different. I could see myself, walking through a dark, almost terrifying sort of forest, getting lost. I kept trying to find Kitt, feeling desperate for some sort of direction, so he could help me. I felt as if even the trees were laughing at me, laughing at how pathetic my life had gotten. I found myself screaming his name, over and over. "Kitt, Kitt where are you?" I could feel the screaming over and over, but it never really made a sound. I was started to get both aggravated and scared when I felt something grab my shoulders. "Blaize you're dreaming, Blaize wake up, BLAIZE!" I heard Kitt yell, getting slapped across the face.

My eyes then shot open. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, same as always, just feeling that he was holding me and feeling both his aura and soul to know it was him. It also helped I had his voice memorized. "You were having a bad dream or maybe a really good one because you were saying my name over and ov-" He said, getting cut off, on a count of me smacking him. "Hey! What was that for!" Kitt yelled back. "Stop being such a perv all the time, I'm not deaf" I mumbled. Kitt then chuckled. "Well you have to get up anyway, because it's almost time to get to the school thingy, and Tsubaki is bound to wake up at any time" Kitt said, of course using his vast knowledge of vocabulary. I face palmed, "I'm still wondering why you're my partner" I mumbled, having Kitt lead me to the bathroom.

I took a moment, thinking over what he had said. "Wait, so you mean Black*Star's already up?" I asked. Kitt simply nodded, "He got up really early, exercising or something" Kitt said. I merely nodded, pretending to understand, and got back to my morning 'chores'. Kitt ,of course, helped me through all my regular things. He brushed my hair and helped me make sure I looked clean, I brushed my teeth myself. I liked to remind myself I'm still able to take care of myself. That's when I heard Tsubaki get up, her footsteps beginning to become memorized to my mind, making sure my blindfold was tied tightly. I couldn't bare to tell someone else of what had happened to me. She then stood in front of me, I could hear her giggle. "Let me guess, you let Kitt do your hair?" Tsubaki joked. I nodded, blushing in embarrassment. Since I couldn't see it, I hadn't much worried about my hair. "I'll help" Tsubaki offered, taking my hand and leading me back into the bathroom. I could hear Kitt scoff, knowing he tried his best and he felt like I didn't appreciate it. I would have to talk to him later on.

When we finally got into the bathroom I felt her starting to mess with my hair a bit, I didn't care. It felt nice. "You really care about him, don't you?" Tsubaki asked, I could tell in her voice that she maybe understood. "Yeah, he might be the dumbest, most stubborn guy I know…But he is my partner and I admit we work too well together to let it just be taken as nothing" I admitted, knowing that Kitt and I were very close. He had considered himself my guardian and older brother so it was obvious why we were so close. When she was finally done I came back out to Kitt, laughing a bit. "My hair look any better?" I asked, smiling. "A lot, too bad I can't do it that well" Kitt said, patting me on the back. I only laughed, "Now let's go to school or whatever" I said. "Actually Blaize, death wanted to see you" Tsubaki told me. I then nodded, understanding. "So I guess I start tomorrow?" I asked, curiously. "Yeah, you and Kitt should be starting tomorrow if he doesn't have anything too important for you" Tsubaki told me. We then all decided we were ready and headed off towards the academy. I had jumped onto Kitt's back like I usually did, letting him take me where-ever the others were going. "You need to learn to start walking on your own kid" Kitt said, chuckling. "Not yet, I'm relaxing" I stated, though I liked it when we were close. I was able to be close to someone again and it was almost like being able to see again.

When we finally got to the academy Kitt put me down and we began to walk to where they had told us to meet up with death before. When we got there I felt both Spirit, the creep, and death were there. I figured they were both always together. "Hey guys, What's up?" Death greeted warmly. I couldn't help but giggle, his voice always made me laugh a bit. It was so…. Weak compared to his name. Death didn't seem to mind my laughter, "We're ok I guess, could be better" Kitt said, boredly. I almost wondered what his personality was like in front of other people.

When it was just us he was a pervy, loyal, and kind person, but lately he'd been trying to act like he didn't care about anything. Maybe that was what he was like. "Since you're new here I guess we do have some news to tell you about going here, I mean if you don't already know" Death started out, I merely nodded. I didn't mind rules, I knew it would come along with being able to come here. "A lot of the students work hard for a certain goal, and that goal is to turn their weapon into a death scythe" Spirit cut in, actually sounding mature. "I think I've heard of those before" I said, remembering something about it. I felt Kitt getting angry but I didn't know why. Usually he was always happy, could Death and Spirit talking about death scythes really be the thing pissing him off?

"Yes, Spirit is one of the death scythes" Death introduced, almost noticing my mind had went else where. I then began to focus on the two again. Spirit seemed to be swelling with pride at death's words, not knowing he had only said them to most likely bring my mind back, I just hoped it didn't mean he would go back to acting immature, and it didn't. Which I was happy about. "These death scythes are very powerful weapons that have the honor of being used by De-" "I'm not interested" Kitt said, lowly and in a threatening voice, interrupting Spirit. "Kitt! Don't be rude!" I yelled at him. "They're telling me that if I want I could try and become a very powerful weapon who'd have the honor to be used by Death himself, am I right?" Kitt asked, sounding more mad then I had ever seen- well you get the point! I could tell the both of them were confused by the anger. "Yes, that is correct" Death stated. "And if I collect ninety nine souls and the soul of a witch, that will happy, right?" Kitt asked rudely, almost like he was teaching them. "Yeah" Death agreed. "Sorry, but I'm only one meister's weapon, and that's Blaize" Kitt stated, proudly.

Oh! That was why he was mad. Poor guy thought he was being taken away from me…. And to be honest I don't think I could stand that either. "It was just an offer, don't worry so much about it" Death said, trying to calm him down. I then sighed, standing next to him. "You know we can't stay together forever right? It's not going to be like that, no matter how much you think you owe me" I whispered in his ear, knowing no one else would understand the concept. Kitt then nodded. "I'll do whatever you ask, but like I said, I'm a one woman meister, regardless of the power you offer" Kitt almost pouted. I then slapped him upside the head. "Kitt, calm down, nothing is going to happen to us, ok?" I asked, sighing in frustration. Kitt merely nodded. "I'm sorry about him, he's sort of sensitive to leaving my side" I said, embarrassed I had to explain Kitt's behavior.

"It's because you're blind, isn't it?" Death asked. My eyes widened. "I didn't tel-" "You didn't have to, he's so protective of you it's insane and you have a blindfold over your eyes, no doubt hiding your disability" Spirit said, now his maturity was really starting to piss me off. "Yes, I am" I stated. "Well, now that we have that clear, I want to send you off on a mission. I'm sure Maka and the others have told you about them, right?" Death asked. I was surprised, even though he had figured out I was blind…He's still letting me go! "But this makes no sense, I thought I'd be…" I said, trailing off. Not even sure what to say at the moment. "I can tell your strong, you've probably went through this for a while, I figure If you can fight you're good" Death said, and I smiled. "Thanks" I said, excited someone was putting trust in me other then Kitt. "Ok, what do we have to do?" I asked, excited. Kitt scoffed at me, probably embarrassed at how excited I was. "There's some gang, probably trying to imitate Alcapone's for some reason, I just need you to finish them all off" Death said, as if it were that simple.

"Well where are they?" I asked, a bit nervous. "They're in town, pretty close actually, I guess you'll have to figure out the rest. Sorry" Death stated, pretty happily. Oh great! The first job or whatever I had was to try and find something. Yeah, giving a blind girl a mission to find something, excellent.

We had accepted, Kitt being too stubborn and proud to give it up, and started looking. "Kitt, we have no idea where to start or anything at this point, how dumb could you be accepting this?" I asked, clearly pissed off at him. It aggravated me to no end that he just accepted it without talking to me. He usually always consults me before making bone-head decisions like today. "Sorry Blaize, but you kind of have to prove yourself now" Kitt said, it was a simple statement but it hurt. I then sighed, and nodded. "I didn't mean it like-" " No time" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his dumb excuses. Of course he just always had to bring it up didn't he? I then started walking around, Kitt screaming out apologizes until I heard something weird, it was a man talking. I then made a motion to Kitt to be quiet, and he did. He then pulled me to the other side of the building, but close enough to listen to the two figures. "Idiots! That's what they'll think of us!", Kitt had obviously heard the same thing I did, he then moved close. 'I think these are the guys we're looking for' he whispered in my ear.

I merely nodded, shocked it took us so little time, but then again it's not like we were looking where we were going any of this time. "I mean, I don't think we should've made this in death city, don't you think that was a poor move?" a man had continued. "No, there's someone I'm looking for and I know they'll be here" The other one had said, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Kitt then grabbed me by the waist, picking me up.

"There's a window, we'll sneak in through there" Kitt had said. I then panicked. "But Kitt, we're off the ground. If someone attacks I'm screwed" I said, worried. "Well you'll just have to trust me won't you" he asked, smiling. I then got up to the brick sticking out, sitting on it. I felt forward and indeed it was a window. Kitt repeated the action, getting me up the small ledges on the building, until we got to the roof or what felt like the roof. I got on all fours, feeling the roof was made of glass. I worried, wondering if anyone had noticed us. "Don't worry, They can't see us, but we can see them, poor choice on building" Kitt said, now able to talk in a normal voice. "Poor choice of words" I reminded him, he merely chuckled. "Sorry, anyway it looks like they're all busy, how many do you think there are?" He asked. I then focused, seeing only five souls in the building. "We got lucky, only five" I said, smiling. "Someone seems happy about that" he said, seeming excited as well.

"Weapon, in front of you, you know what to do" He stated. I nodded as once again he formed to my hands to make the claws. I then used the blades on my hands to cut a circle in the glass, big enough for my body. I then took it out, placing it gently…off the building. Ok, not so gently, and the person it hit is probably seriously injured now, but both Kitt and I both pretended we didn't hear the screaming. We then silently went through the hole we had made, making it down the metal pipes that supported the building, and finally landed on a table. "Hey! What are you doing here!" One of them shouted. 'They're attacking, follow my lead' Kitt said. I nodded, following every direction. 'Thrust forward, slash right, slash left' the fighting was becoming easy for me. These men must've been inexperienced and weak because my blows were catching them off guard. I didn't stop attacking until I couldn't hear Kitt any longer. I stomped softly on the ground, sensing all of the men previously were down. I smirked, "Well, another job well done" I said. Kitt seemed happy as well.

That's when I sensed another soul, it was too familiar to ignore. "So…I guess I really didn't take you out. You're still fighting fine" The man said, sounding like he was almost disappointed. I was shocked, backing up from him slowly. No, it couldn't be! How was he able to find us so…quickly? Well it had been ten years, but still! "Aww, poor girl scared? Don't worry, I would be too" The man teased. "Blaize? What the hell's wrong with you!" Kitt yelled, not aware of the situation. I gulped, knowing exactly who it was. It had been ten or so years but it defiantly wasn't someone I could forget. "He came back" I whispered, and that was all Kitt needed to know. I could tell we were both frozen with shock, just like he was on that exact day, which the man was happy about. He then pulled out his sword. "Maybe this time, I'll finish you off for good, but don't worry. I won't leave you to suffer like last time" he yelled, coming at us. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I just tensed up, knowing it would be the end. Oh please Kitt, forgive your meister, for she is weaker then you give her credit for….

I figured some suspense was good for the soul ^^ Hope you liked it and I do hope you review please:3 Free cookies….? :D loll.


	5. ChapterFive: Lucky To Be Alive!

! Disclaimer! I do not own sadly!

P.s. Sorry for not making a new chapter sooner .' lol. Hopefully there wasn't too, too much suspense:)

(Blaize p.o.v)

I couldn't believe I'd have to fight that man again, everything kept flashing back to me. The fear, the loss, the hatred and all at once, it was starting to make me weak. I couldn't move, not even when I felt the man getting closer and closer. "Blaize you idiot! Move!" Kitt screamed, knocking me over and getting us both out of the way. "So weird, I remember it being the other way around, so nice of you to finally protect your meister" The man said, quite rudely. I knew that would make Kitt mad. "Weapon, in front of you Blaize" Kitt muttered, yep he was angry. I placed my hands out feeling the cold metallic brass knuckles forming to my hands once again. It was comforting in a way. "Look kid, I've already wasted enough of my time, now I'll just have to kill you" The man said. "I hate to disappoint you but this won't end how it ended before" Kitt responded. All I was thinking was how could Kitt put so much confidence into me while I was shaking at the knees, I did not feel up to talk to this man let alone fight to the death. "You might want to check that with your meister, she doesn't look so good" The man said, laughing. "Blaize, you'll be fine. This is what we were fighting for right?" Kitt tried to soothe me but it wasn't working, though I knew the man wouldn't wait for me to get ready so I then just faced him, getting ready to fight. "That's the Blaize I know" Kitt said proudly and I couldn't help but feel just a bit of the confidence he had in me. If it wasn't going to be me I was fighting for, it was going to be Kitt and all the guilt he had to feel over this man. I didn't waste any time and charged at the man, immediately throwing punches and knocking him back a bit only to receive a blow right to the chest that sent me back straight into a wall. "I have to admit, much stronger then you use to be but that still won't stop me from killing you" The man said, laughing at me once again. "I can't lose this time" I mumbled, reminding mostly myself at this point. I kept coming at him and coming at him but it would still just end up the same, me falling to the ground. I started to feel weak but I would never let Kitt know.

"My turn" The man said, which only put me in more fear. He hadn't even been trying!? I felt him charge at me and put my arms up in defense, unable to do anything else. I felt punch after punch connect and after a while all I knew was that I was on the ground, possibly bleeding. No, there was no doubt. I was bleeding. I hadn't felt my brass knuckles anymore and immediately panicked. "Kitt!? Where are you?" I asked, hitting the ground lightly so I'd be able to sense the both of them. It had turned out that Kitt had transformed back and started to fight the man for me. "Get up Blaize, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this" He said, it was clear he was in pain and that was enough to get me up any day. After a while I finally got back up, Kitt returning to my side like always. "How hurt are you? Can you fight?" Kitt mumbled, trying to keep it quiet from the man. I weakly nodded, though I didn't know how true that was. "I'll stay like this until we're both sure about that" Kitt told me, he just knew me way too well. "Still looking out for each-other? You'll be killed that way, though then again you'll be killed either way" The man had once again spoken up. I then felt the anger boiling inside and finally shouted, "Why are you following us!? What did we do!?". The man had merely laughed, "It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do.. Or rather what I'll prevent" He answered. I couldn't help but grit my teeth at that vague answer but I knew at this point I wasn't going to get a better answer. "Weapon, in front of you" Kitt said and once again I put my hands out but it started to get harder and harder to stand up, maybe my body was still realizing how hurt I was. I just hoped not. The man then came at me again as we both went back and forth for a while before he called on his weapon. The sword, I remember it. From there it was basically me trying to avoid getting cut while trying to get in a few punches but it wasn't working out so well. I was getting even weaker and by now a good portion of my body was cut up. "Blaize, we need to find a way to leave" Kitt said, realizing I wasn't going to be able to fight. I was panting, shaking my head. "There's no way out" I answered, Kitt knew that was true.

"Any last wishes" The man asked. "To see" I spat back at him. "Sorry, but I'm in no position to do anything about that anything el-" "YAHHOOOOOO Black*Star coming to help!" I could recognize that obnoxious yell anywhere… and well.. He did just say his name after all. I could then tell that Black*star had begun to go after the man, helping me out. After a second of catching my breath I joined him, both of us had more of an effect on him then just Kitt and I, but then he lashed out at both of us, leaving us both on the ground. "I guess we'll have to reschedule" The man said, before running off. I had tried to get back up, but it wasn't working so well. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT WITH THE GODLY BLACK*STAR, COME BACK" I heard Black*star yell, he had obviously been able to get back up where I could not. Kitt must've transformed back because I had felt arms around me, picking me up. "And how could you two not fight him off!? I thought you were stronger" Black*star said, obviously returning attention to both Kitt and I. "Well it's not like he had been the only one we fought, plus… It was weird seeing him again" Kitt said. "Tell me about it, and once again I couldn't do anything about it" I spat, angrily. "Don't worry; we'll be ready next time" Kitt told me. "So you knew him?" Tsubaki asked, wondering what was going on. "Yeah.. We're not exactly close" Kitt said, chuckling nervously. "And he's the only reason that Kitt feels like he owes me" I mumbled. "It's the reason I DO owe you, it's not just a feeling" Kitt corrected me. "Well either way, we should really get back, Blaize looks terrible" Black*Star said. "And you look extremely gorgeous to me" I said, laughing a bit. "Yeah I know, I'm prettying stunning- WAIT! You're blind so that doesn't count!" Black*star said out loud. Tsubaki merely laughed, Black*star must've told her, but then again she is his weapon so I doubted there would be any secrets between them. I just tried to ignore it and laughed a bit. "Let's just get headed back" Tsubaki said, then I felt her pause along with black*star and Kitt. "What is it?" Kitt had asked. "I hope you know I'll keep it… The secret I mean" Tsubaki said, kindly. I then smiled, "I expected as much" I said, laughing a bit. We then all proceeded to walk back.. Well I was carried but Kitt was walking for me so that was enough of an explanation. Even though I was now around friends I couldn't help but feel weak. If Black*star hadn't showed up I would be dead, and so would Kitt. I would have to get much stronger if I was ever to help get over his guilt, much stronger.

Hope you all enjoyed it^^ as always please leave a comment and I shall give you a free cookie :D lol.


	6. ChapterSix: Moving in

Disclaimer: I still don't own..

(For all those who apply I'm sorry I haven't written in... A long time. Turns out my computer had a virus and it takes me this long to make up the money for a new one... Yep. It happens when you're broke lol. But for all those who'd still like to read thank you for understanding my absence and I hope I've gotten better with my writing style after so long)

A lot had happened in the time it had taken us to get back to the academy, Black*Star being obnoxious wasn't exactly all of it. He had decided that we had better go see death about the guy who'd attacked us, saying it had looked similar to someone he use to know, or maybe he just wanted to shove in their face that they had lost their first big fight, and they had. Blaize felt horrible, Kitt still carrying her on his back. "Good thing I was there, told you I was a god. I was there and I saved you. You should worship me" Black*Star said, loudly like always. I wonder if there was a volume control on him, though I doubted that. "Look, the guy was a lot tougher then he looked, ok? Plus it's not like we had fought him after just busting into the place, like you did. We were busy taking out everyone else before him if you didn't notice the thousand or so bodies" Kitt fought back, I felt like I should remind him he was exaggerating but I figured with Black*Star things like that didn't matter. "Well still, the great Black*Star would've been able to take them out. All of them, piece of cake" He said, proudly as I then felt Kitt taking me up steps. "Here already?" I asked, Black*Star complaining about the change in subject. "Yeah, only a bit further and we can talk to Death" Kitt told me, I simply nodded, laying my head on his shoulder and clinging onto his back tightly. "So are you two ok?" Tsubaki asked, finally speaking up. She must've been worried, it sounded like it. "Yeah we're fine. Just shaken if anything" Kitt said, though I knew it was more then that. It probably brought up memories that had been long since buried.

When we finally made it to Death I stood, trying not to look like some little kid trying to cling to the back of her weapon. You would think it would be the other way around. "So you think we might've known this man you met?" Death asked, I still wasn't use to the goofy voice. Especially not for someone like Death. "Yeah, he looked a lot like someone we've faced before but I just couldn't think of the name" Tsubaki answered. Death looked like he was thinking, "Well not much I can do then." "I know! He had marks all over him like scars. They reminded me of Medusa's stupid attacks-" "So you mean it looked like he was trying to copy the look of her attacks on his body?" Death asked. "Well yeah I guess, it looked more to me like he was some super obsessed fan of her" Black*Star told Death, like he was talking about someone who was in love with a celebrity instead of someone who was going around starting trouble. "Hmm, this might be serious.. Or not. Who knows?" Death pondered. "No trouble for Black*Star. I-" "He is." Kitt said, interrupting Black*Star and throwing everyone else off guard with his tone. "And how do you know this?" Death asked. "Personal experience. I don't know why he'd want to attract Blaize and I's attention.. But he had.. A long time ago" Kitt said simply. Death then nodded, understanding. "So you don't have any idea why he'd come back or what he'd be doing? Is he a threat?" Death asked. Kitt nodded, "He has no mercy, let's just put it that way."

After a long while of talking about the man, without mentioning our past, we'd decided he was someone who at least needed to be looked out for. We had no clue what he'd want, after all whatever he'd attacked us for I was sure he'd gotten what he'd wanted, blinding me. It was enough, wasn't it? I just hoped so, but the exciting news was that we were getting our own place. Death had it set up so that we had something close to what he said Maka and Soul lived in, though anything would be nice at this point. As long as I didn't have to wake up to 'YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' every morning. "So do you guys need help getting there or...?" Tsubaki asked, trying to be nice. "No, we should be fine... But thanks for earlier. With all Black*Stars gloating we didn't really get to say it" I said, laughing a little. Black*Star just rolled his eyes while Tsubaki muttered a 'You're welcome." After that we started off on our own, walking in an awkward silence. We hadn't done that in a while, not ever since I'd gotten use to ... Well WE became use to me becoming blind. "So.. That fight.." Kitt started, I might've not been able to see but I could still feel his gaze piercing through me. "What about it?" I asked, knowing the conversation that would come up. "What happened to us? We're better then that. We should've been able to take him." That was the question I was fearing to answer. He knew it as well as I knew it that it wasn't Kitt's fault. He was up and ready to protect me, to fight and lay his life on the line to kill the man who'd ruined mine, but me.. I froze. It had been so long and just to sense that same energy.. Even if I couldn't see him.. I felt weak again. "I don't know, guess we just need a little more practice." I had said, trying to get away with just that but had been stopped abruptly when I felt myself smash into his chest. He must've moved in front of me. "Did you feel mercy towards the man who would take away your vision when you were like five? Is that it?" He asked, his voice sounding strong and venomous like he was challenging me to talk more then asking for a reply. "No.. It's not that I-" "He deserved it, ya know? He deserves to die- No, not even that. He deserves to have everything taken away from him like he took everything from you" Kitt said, and I finally understood his anger. He thought I had frozen enable to save the man, not because I was scared, and sadly, I was. "That wasn't the reason I froze. I froze because the last time I'd faced him I was five.. and that didn't exactly pan out for me. It's like trying to get back on a horse after it kicks you off and stomps into you violently. I just couldn't move" I offered, hoping he would understand. He sighed, and I hope that meant he was calming down. I wasn't sure how long I could deal with mad Kitt before I took off down the street. He then pulled me into a hug, his chin resting lightly on my head. "You know, you're lucky you're small or else I wouldn't be able to carry you like I do" Kitt joked. "Well at least it wasn't a fat joke, now let's get 'home'" I said, happy that I was able to talk to him again. "Oh, we're here, that's why I stopped you" He said, guiding me to what must've been the door, then I heard the sound of a key and lock and knew it had to be the door.

After a few minutes he managed to get it open, getting inside and to what I might've guessed was a living room. Kitt was wandering around. "Pretty nice, Pretty nice" He said, he must've been going through all the rooms. "Not much, but there's beds.." He paused "..bed." Kitt said, now sounding like he was hurrying through the house. "THERE'S ONLY ONE BED! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Kitt screamed, freaking out. I just laughed, "Um, you mean you. Right? I'm sleeping in the bed" I said, laughing. "What!? I'm not sleeping with no blankets! You have got to be kidding me! We start doing classes tomorrow and if I sleep on the floor I'm going to be too tired for any of that" Kitt fought back. I then sighed, "Guess we'll have to sleep together then" I said simply, making my way to what must've been the bedroom. I didn't hear Kitt answer back so just began talking again. "We'll get a bed soon so we don't have to worry about it, it's probably only going to be two nights, plus Death might've thought from how close we were that we were a couple or something. Not too much his fault. This room big enough for two beds?" I began asking, not hearing any reply. "Uh... Kitt?" I asked, nervously. "..Sl-Sleep together?" Kitt asked, as if I told him I were going skinny dipping. "Well we're both going to be dressed plus we did that kind of stuff all the time growing up, why's it so scandalous now?" "Well I guess it isn't.. Ok, it shouldn't be so bad" Kitt said, stepping out of the room, probably to go lock the door. I then slipped into bed, reminding myself that we'd left anything we'd brought here at Black*Star and Tsubaki's.. Though knowing Black*Star he'd bring it back over, claiming we'd been saved yet again. That's when I rolled over, facing the side of the bed that faced closest to the wall, leaning my check on it to feel the cold material before falling asleep on the pillow.

-Kitt-

When we'd finally got the sleeping arrangements down I had wanted to walk around the place some more, I felt bad but I knew describing the place while Blaize was still up would only make her feel worse about the fact she couldn't see it. The place opened up to the tan living room which was simple with a pretty old but not torn couch and wooden floor. Attached to that was a simple blue kitchen with anything we'd really need, fridge, oven, stove, and sink. Nothing looked new, just kept in good shape. down the middle of the end of both rooms was a tan hallway that lead down to the small white bathroom and medium sized white bedroom. 'I could only imagine what crazy color Blaize would-.. Never mind' I kept reminding myself, knowing she wouldn't care because she wouldn't be able to see it, but maybe she'd still have a preference. I sighed and kept looking through out. The bathroom really was small, but better then nothing. A mirror over the sink, a sink, a toilet, and a small shower. It's all we really needed through. Even though counter space was small it didn't matter because it wasn't like Blaize would take it up with all her things. She didn't indulge in the beauty products or any of that like other girls had, that was one bonus. She was pretty anyway. That's when I felt tempted to look back into the bedroom, pulling myself to it. That's when I saw her, sleeping. I couldn't help but to smile. The bed at least had blankets and pillows on it and one side was jammed up against the wall, just like Blaize liked it. I then walked toward her, her bangs pressed up against her face and her hair perfectly covering her pillow in a way that only she would be able to pull off. My smile then subsided, looking at her face. The blindfold was still wrapped tightly around her face and he began to reach for it, out of instinct, and took it off like it was some costume they had as kids. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't wake up. Her eyes didn't look as bad as they had, due to all the healing his mother had tried on her eyes. It was now just the scar of the hand on her face that was left, her eyebrows and eyelashes had grown back.. Though he knew that her eyes wouldn't be able to just do the small. They were still the glazed over grey eyes that they were and would always be. He then took a deep breath and climbed into bed next to her, feeling a bit uncomfortable but soon getting over that, facing the opposite way and getting to sleep.

-unknown-

"Why do you take such interest in that girl? She's nothing! Nothing but a blind meister and a half good weapon, why do they mean so much to you?" Asked a dark haired curvy women who, at the moment, was sitting on the couch, all over a rather large male. "Long story" He seemed to say, smirking at the memory he'd created in both their lives. "Don't tell me you hurt them as children.. That's just wrong" The girl said, though it seemed to be more sarcasm then actual disgust. "They had their chance to not be a part of this war, but the girl... She defied me." "Can't have that now, can we?" The girl joked. "No.. We certainly can't" He said, calmly sitting back. "And if this is a war.. Where is our army?" She asked, almost trying to be seductive. "Soon, my dear, everyone will be my army."


End file.
